


Snow on a New York Summer Afternoon

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written back in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow on a New York Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/gifts).



They had been sitting in Elijah's living room, playing his video games all afternoon. Sean was about to win the last round of some alien-shooting adventure game when suddenly –whoof! – the TV screen went black.

"Damn," an indignant shout from Sean. "I was about to blow this monster's head of!"

Viggo looked around. "Hmm, I wonder where the fuse box is…" He got up and went out into the hall. Sean followed him. After some rummaging around they finally saw it behind the coat rack. Viggo opened it and tried out the switches. Click, click. Nothing happened. 

Sean looked confused and slightly cranky. "It won't work. What's wrong, for Christ's sake?! I wanted to win this silly game."

Viggo grinned and was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He hurried back to the living room and snatched the phone from the coffee table.

"Hello? Hmm….yeah, here too. Uhuh,…okay. All right. We'll be here, don't worry. See ya."

He snapped the phone shut again. "That was Dom. The power is out there, too. He and Lij are stuck at Astin's for now. Looks like this is a slightly bigger blackout. They'll stay the night if it doesn't come back on soon. He says we should make ourselves at home." He dropped the phone on the couch and returned to Sean, who was still standing in the door frame, looking put out.

"What's up, Sean?" Viggo came even closer and tried to catch Sean's eye. The other man finally returned the look. 

"What are we going to do now? Without power we can't play any video games."

"We could drink some more beer. It'll be warm soon, so we better drink it now. Or," and Viggo took one more step, now so close to Sean now that they were almost touching, "we could be more productive and use this unexpected opportunity for some good shagging."

Sean's face brightened instantly at the mention of beer, but when Viggo came to the second possibility his face literally flushed with excitement and he closed the remaining gap between his body and Viggo's. He pressed himself against his lover feeling the arousal building in his own body.

Viggo could feel it as well. He slid a hand between his crotch and Sean's and started stroking the other man's erection through the fabric of his jeans. Sean's breath quickened, he tilted his head back slightly and just enjoyed the pleasant touch for a while.

Finally Viggo took Sean's hand and pulled him towards the sofa. Sean complied and slid down on the cushions willingly. Meanwhile Viggo lowered himself on his knees, until he rested between Sean's open thighs, looking up at him.

"I want to taste you now." Viggo whispered, already starting to undo the fly on Sean's pants. Sean moaned in agreement, feeling his cock twitch uncomfortably in the too tight pants. He didn't have to wait long for relief, though. Viggo's skilled fingers quickly opened the buttons and finally Sean's cock sprang free.

"You’re not wearing any boxers again." Viggo's eyes rested approvingly on Sean's throbbing erection. Then he looked up into Sean's eyes. "You know how much that arouses me, don't you?"

All Sean could do now was nod. Viggo realized how far gone Sean already was and leaned forward. Before he closed his lips around the cock in front of him he let his hands wander beneath Sean's shirt and up over the flat abdomen onto his firm chest. His fingers stroked Sean's ribs, playfully entangling themselves into his chest hair.

After one last look at Sean, who was writhing and moaning under the touch, Viggo let his mouth slip around Sean’s cock. With slow movements he took up a rhythm of sucking and licking to which Sean responded with even louder moans. Viggo's tongue slid from the base to the tip repeatedly, driving his lover quite mad. Now and then he'd graze his teeth over the sensitive skin, adding the smallest bit of pain to the pleasure.

While his mouth was working on Sean's cock Viggo's hands were busy caressing the warm skin of his abdomen. Now he extracted one hand again, using it to cup and knead Sean's balls lovingly. Soon he could tell by Sean's hitched breathing that his lover wasn't far from climaxing. He intensified the tongue work and the sucking and could feel the hardness growing even more.

A last slow stroke of his tongue down all the length of Sean's erection did the trick. With a gasping shudder he came, his semen shooting warm and slick into Viggo's mouth. Viggo had pulled back a little, still sucking gently but not swallowing. When he knew there was no more he let Sean’s cock slip from his mouth and looked up at the other man. 

Sean, who was recovering slowly from his orgasm, took one look at Viggo, kneeling there in front of him, and knew exactly what would happen next. His anticipation was so huge that he could almost feel his cock twitching again. Instead though, he now fully concentrated on Viggo. He took hold of Viggo’s elbows, pulling him up off his knees and towards him, shifting himself in the process too, until they were both lying on the couch with Viggo on top. Sean could feel the coarse fabric of Viggo's pants rubbing against his cock, could feel Viggo's erection now, too, through the jeans.

But he had to concentrate on Viggo's lips first, which were coming closer and closer as Viggo lowered his face to Sean's. Finally their mouths met, Sean could feel the softness of the lips and the ruggedness of Viggo's stubble. Sean began to suck at the lips hungrily as he knew what was to come, but Viggo resisted the temptation for a few moments longer, keeping his mouth wickedly shut.

Finally Viggo gave in, opening his lips slightly. Sean didn't even know why but tasting his own cum on Viggo's tongue was so incredibly arousing that he felt the sweat breaking out all over his body. He gave himself over to the sensation for a while, just tasting himself and Viggo, swirled together, right here, in this endless kiss. He swallowed his semen, he swallowed Viggo, and he felt like swallowing his lover whole.

Since he could feel Viggo's arousal through his pants already he finally took pity and wriggled his fingers between their crotches. He undid buttons and zippers and when Viggo's lips eventually left his he moved over and pulled down the other man's pants.

Viggo's cock appeared rock hard from its prison. Sean had to virtually tear his eyes away, he so enjoyed to just watch his lover's arousal. But he had to grin, too.

"No underwear here either, my friend? Now who is trying to drive whom crazy?"

The grin that spread over Viggo's face was simply adorable. He turned back on his belly, making sure that their cocks were touching. He looked into Sean's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then he placed a quick peck on Sean's lips.

"I love crazy Sean, and you know that."

Then he suddenly stood up, what made Sean protest at the sudden loss of body contact. But Viggo beckoned to him to get up as well.

"I’d like to shag you senseless now, Mr. Bean, and I'd prefer to do that in the bedroom. I'd rather not have us fall off the couch like last time we, uh…experimented with new positions."

"That was a coffee table we fell from last time, and it was absolutely not my fault," Sean corrected, but got up anyway. He was still grinning. What a sight they must be now, he thought, both with their pants down and their erections sticking out proudly. 

Viggo was already taking action, though. He stepped out of his pants completely and attempted to pull Sean in the direction of the guest room. All Sean could do was step out of his own pants and follow. At the door however, Viggo stopped short.

"We didn't bring any lube," he said, turning to Sean.

Sean shrugged. "I'm sure there’ll be some in Dom's or Lij's bedside table. I'll go check. You," he shoved Viggo through the door to their bedroom, "go and lie down on the bed and look all pretty, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Viggo walked over to the bed and positioned himself appropriately. While Sean turned and headed towards the bedroom Dom and Elijah shared Viggo called after him, in his best prissy voice, "Don't stay too long, love. I'm so lonely without you!"

Sean grinned again, but hurried nevertheless. He found the lube right on the bedside table, and was back with his lover in a second. Viggo hadn't moved an inch, he lay there, propped on his elbow, cock still erect, rock hard.

Sean just stood there for a moment, taking in this delicious sight. Then Viggo beckoned to him and Sean obeyed immediately, gliding onto the bed next to Viggo, who immediately began to cover him in heated kisses.

"Do you think the power came back on already?" 

"Does it matter?"


End file.
